My Gift Is My Song
by Dragonwing5
Summary: An idea for a little one-shot that just wouldn't leave me alone! It's been three years since the end of the war and the rebuilding of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and many alumnae are heading back to the castle for a special weekend of student presentations. What happens when Draco Malfoy meets a blast from the past who, he must admit, has turned out pretty well?


**Author's Note**: Hello Readers and Writers! Now, I know I should be working on the second installment of the Adrianna Fawley series, (and I am!), but this little idea for a one-shot just wouldn't leave me alone. It was inspired by a song, and it's a little silly, a little fluffy, and very OOC for some characters which is something I _never_ do, so this has been fun!

Enjoy!

~Dragonwing

PROLOGUE:

Draco Malfoy growled in frustration as he stalked through the corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The little pest was behind him, he just knew it. He could hear Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him snickering over their leader's misfortune. Ever since Luke Kehoe came in as a first year Slytherin in Draco's fourth year, the skinny kid had followed the older boy around like a deranged kneazle. Draco had immediately developed his own dislike for the boy, without the help his father's assertions that the Kehoes were one of the only Slytherin families that hadn't jumped at the chance to follow You-Know-Who during his first rise to power and they weren't exactly volunteering now either. Perhaps they were smarter than Lucious Malfoy gave them credit for…But he couldn't afford to think like that, not anymore.

Finally, Draco had had enough. He stopped short just outside the door to the Transfiguration classroom and spun around to face the little runt.

"What_ now_?" Draco spat, glaring down at the skinny third year. Bright blue eyes blinked owlishly up at him through shaggy black hair. The boy visibly trembled beneath his stern, grey gaze.

"I…I…" Luke tried to speak and failed. What had started out in his first year as admiration for the older Slytherin, was quickly becoming something more like _attraction,_ and it froze the small boy in his tracks.

"Look," Draco ran a hand through his platinum blonde hair. "I don't know how many times I have to fucking say this. Leave. Me. Alone!"

"Oi, Malfoy!" Harry Potter and his two best friends came walking up from the other direction, headed for the same classroom as the Slytherins. "Leave the kid alone, why don't you?"

Luke scowled. "You shouldn't speak to Mr. Malfoy that way."

The surprise on Potter's face was almost worth having the kid around, but Draco's teeth ground together at Luke's atrocious Liverpool accent. With a quick smirk at Potter, Draco breezed past the little hanger-on and escaped into the classroom followed by Crabbe and Goyle. He had far too much to think about right now, and his worries did not include the doe-eyed third year. Potter and his friends filed in next, with Hermione giving the younger Slytherin a sympathetic look as they passed by.

Luke huffed and continued down the corridor to his own class. The first week of his third year and he _still_ hadn't made any progress with Draco. The other boy didn't even seem to tolerate him, let alone like him. He knew that this was probably an exercise in futility, no one got close to the self-appointed Prince of Slytherin without said Prince's say-so. But there was something about the grey-eyed boy that drew Luke like a moth to the proverbial flame. Too bad all he'd managed to do was get himself burned.

OOOOOO

THREE YEARS LATER:

After the second fall of the Dark Lord, after Hogwarts nearly burned to the ground and after everyone in the wizarding world had to pick up the pieces and move on with their lives, there was once again excitement in the air at Hogwarts.

After over a year of restoration, and then another two years of getting all of the students back in school and finding new teachers for open positions, headmistress McGonagall had decided that a celebration was in order to mark the anniversary of the school reopening. It was to be an entire weekend of students showcasing projects and talents they had been cultivating over the last two years, culminating in a ball held in the Great Hall on Sunday. A particular event planned for that weekend was something that Hogwarts had never done, a music recital. The new music professors hired by the headmistress was also a first for the school, Professor Heidi Stallings was a squib, or non-magical witch. She had attended school in the muggle world and received her master's degree in musical education. This recital was something that Heidi had been fighting for ever since she accepted the position at the wizarding school, and now it was finally going to happen! Guests and former students of the school were going to begin arriving at any moment, the air was practically buzzing with excitement.

OOOOOO

Draco Malfoy apparated into the designated area in Hogsmeade that had been set aside for visitors coming to the Hogwarts exhibition weekend. He brushed off the fabric of his expensive suit and looked around at the other witches and wizards that were arriving. It was doubtful that he'd see many other Slytherins here for this event, but you never knew.

Just then, the Boy Wonder himself apparated not ten feet away. Harry Potter stumbled a bit but quickly righted himself. He turned just in time to see Draco Malfoy smirking at him from across the street.

"Alright, Malfoy?" Potter's lopsided grin showed that there was no longer any animosity between the former schoolmates.

"As alright as can be expected." Draco crossed the street and began walking with Harry up the hill towards the school. "I take it the Auror office was able to spare you for the weekend?"

"It took some string pulling," Harry snorted. "But I finally found someone to cover for me. How are things at Gringotts?"

Draco had forgone the school's offer to repeat their last year in favor of an apprenticeship with the wizard bank, and had already risen up to the level of assistant manager, just under the head goblin. "Same as usual, money comes in and money goes out." He shoved his hands into his pockets as they neared the castle. It was the same as he remembered it and yet…somehow entirely different.

"This is the first time you've been back, isn't it?" Harry asked softly once they reached the main steps of the castle. The two young men stopped and looked up at the massive oak doors.

"Yes." Draco sighed, pushing a lock of blonde hair out of his face. He had resisted coming back to this place for the last three years, still haunted by the nightmare that had driven him to do what he'd thought he had to in order to save his family from the Dark Lord's wrath. But here he was, and Hogwarts looked like it was as good as new.

A small group of third years broke through between them to head into the castle, laughing and talking excitedly about the upcoming events. The former enemies looked and each other and smiled ruefully as they followed the students inside. As soon as they crossed the threshold, they were swept into an embrace by a flustered looking Headmistress McGonagall.

"Boys!" She smiled warmly. "I am so glad you were able to make it for the festivities this weekend. Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasely are in the Great Hall talking with Professor Longbottom. I'm sorry but I do have to run, excuse me." And she was off in a rustle of robes.

"_Professor_ Longbottom?" Draco raised an eyebrow at the man next to him. "I haven't been away that long, have I?"

Harry chuckled as they made their way into the Hall. "Neville apprenticed under Professor Sprout and took over for her this term. A lot can happen in three years."

"Indeed." The Slytherin agreed, eyeing the new set up in Hogwarts' famed Great Hall. Instead of the four long House tables that once dominated the room, there were now multiple round tables spread throughout, a style that encouraged students of different houses to mingle during mealtimes. At a larger round table near the front of the room sat many of the Hogwarts staff, as well as Ron and Hermione.

Harry went over to greet his friends, while Draco was immediately swept into a one-armed embrace by his godfather, Severus Snape. Even though the two saw each other weekly now that things were back to normal with the school, Draco was always happy to see the older man. How Severus had survived his ordeals during the final battle still amazed him, yet here he was, rolling his eyes at some ridiculous joke being made by Weasley. Draco then looked down the table and spotted the woman who had to be Hogwarts' first ever music instructor, Heidi Stallings. With her petite build, long honey blonde hair, and bright amber eyes, the new professor was indeed quite attractive as women go, not that Draco had ever had any interest in women thus far. But from hearing his godfather mention her every now and then during their time together, Draco had the distinct feeling that Severus Snape cared more about the Squib…er…_non-magical_ professor than he let on.

They spent a couple of hours catching up with the teachers as students eventually began drifting in and out of the Great Hall for lunch. Since the weekend's festivities were starting that evening, they had been given Friday off from classes to prepare for their individual presentations and performances. Draco was deep in conversation with Professor Stallings, enjoying himself very much and hoping that perhaps this lively woman could share his godfather's feelings towards her, when he felt the distinct presence of someone standing behind him. It was not a menacing presence, but it still made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Too much time spent around Death Eaters still made Draco nervous about an attack coming from behind. But it was when the presence spoke that Draco's heart lurched up into his throat.

"I hate to interrupt Professor Stallings," Said a deep, sonorous voice with a distinct Liverpool accent. "But we're all ready to start the afternoon rehearsal whenever you are."

"Oh! Of course," Heidi smiled and gestured to her conversation companion. "Do you know Mr. Malfoy, Luke?"

Slowly, Draco turned in his seat and gazed a very long way up at an eighteen year-old Luke Kehoe. His grey eyes widened and his mouth dropped open at the gorgeous young man standing in front of him. Luke certainly had grown taller, and _broader_, in the last three years. Muscles bulged and moved effortlessly beneath the white button down shirt that he wore underneath his open school robe as he handed Professor Stallings a sheet of parchment with their rehearsal schedule on it. Deep, jewel tone blue eyes twinkled and white teeth flashed as he smiled down at him. A lock of soft black hair fell down across his forehead and Draco's fingers suddenly itched to brush it away. He curled his hands into fists and clapped his mouth shut.

"Of course," Luke nodded as he stepped back to let his professor stand. "How are you, Draco?"

Draco abruptly stood when Heidi did, and realized that, despite being the older one, he still had to crane his neck to look up the few inches that separated them in height now.

"I…I mean…" He cleared his throat. This was absurd! He was Draco bloody Malfoy! He did _not_ blather like a dumbstruck Hufflepuff! "I'm quite well, thank you." Draco said stiffly. He could practically feel the confidence rolling off of the younger boy, what that what was throwing him off? The fact that Luke Kehoe was no longer a scrawny little twerp in awe of his presence?

"Well, we shouldn't keep the others waiting." Heidi smiled, oblivious of Draco's falter in composure. She bid goodbye to the rest of the table and started out of the Great Hall.

Luke shouldered a slender guitar case that Draco hadn't even noticed and smiled again. "Good to see you, Draco."

The former Prince of Slytherin's mouth dried up at the way his name sounded now in that deep, Liverpudlian timbre. But he was saved from having to reply when Potter came over and slapped the tall boy on the shoulder.

"Alright, Luke?" Harry grinned up at him.

He nodded. "Yeah, about to head to rehearsal for the recital tomorrow night. You're coming, right?"

"Too right!" The Boy Wonder agreed. "Can't wait to hear everyone perform."

Luke looked up at the main doors where Professor Stallings was waving him over. "I'd better go, s'later Harry." He waved again at the mute Draco and strode out of the Great Hall.

"You going to make it, Malfoy?" Potter smirked. He _had_ noticed the other man's inability to speak properly around the younger Slytherin, and he didn't deny it made him chuckle to see the blonde so flustered.

Having finally recovered his composure, Draco leaned against the table with his arms crossed, the picture of laid-back aristocracy. "So, how to you two know each other, then?" He drawled.

"When we were rebuilding the school, Luke volunteered to help." Harry explained simply. "We even shared a dorm room for a little while that had been set aside for volunteers who didn't want to apparated back and forth."

"Oh," Draco's brow creased as he glanced around the Great Hall. He supposed if he had bothered to help at all he would have known that himself. But in those days, he just couldn't bring himself to set foot back in Hogwarts. The guilt that had overwhelmed him in those first months after the final battle had been suffocating. In fact the main thing that had saved him was his busy job at the wizard bank. It kept his mind off of dark things.

"Want to know what we talked about then?" Harry smirked at him.

"What?" Malfoy's head snapped back around. "Why in the name of Merlin's shorts would I want to know that?"

"Just wondering," He shrugged. "You going to see the student exhibits when they start tonight?"  
"Of course," The slender man nodded. "I'm just going to wait for Severus before heading that way."

"Sounds good." Harry turned to go rescue Ron and Hermione from yet another of Neville's Herbology stories. "See you there."

Draco sank back down into his seat, his lunch forgotten as he puzzled over what could have possibly made him act like such a moron in front of Luke bloody Kehoe. So what if he seemed to have ten times the confidence he used to, and sure he was much more attractive now that he was all grown up, bloody gorgeous actually…Stop that! Draco flicked an invisible piece of dust off of his suit jacket and stood to go back to Severus' end of the table. This was absolutely ridiculous. He was _not_ suddenly attracted to the runt who had followed him around for three years, just because he wasn't a little bloody runt anymore! And that was the end of it. Period.

OOOOOO

"I'm so proud of all of you." Heidi Stallings told her students after their afternoon rehearsals were finished. "Tomorrow night is going to be absolutely smashing!" As the students packed up their instruments and sheet music and left to go see the evening's exhibits, Luke stayed behind to help Professor Stallings put the room to rights.

"I'm especially looking forward to you boys finishing out the recital." Heidi smiled as the dark haired young man finished the spell that put all of the chairs and desks back in their places. She was referring, of course, to the band Luke and three of his friends had formed the year before. This was going to be their first real performance for an audience, and Heidi had every belief that they could become professional musicians if they worked hard enough at it.

Luke grinned as he stashed his wand away. "Thanks professor. Do you need anything else?"

"No, I'm fine." She shooed him out of the room. "Now go enjoy yourself with your classmates."

He waved goodbye and set off down the corridor, guitar case slung across his back. Whistling a nameless tune, Luke thought back on all of the work he and the rest of the band had put into their act. All of the long nights, frustration, and bleeding fingers were going to be worth it. He didn't even notice that some had stepped in front of him until he bumped right into Nick Rosier.

"Oi, sorry Nick." Luke adjusted the strap of the guitar case across his chest and stepped back. Nick Rosier, who happened to be the nephew of one of Voldemort's Death Eaters, Evan Rosier, was a year behind Luke in school. Also in Slytherin, the petite brunette had a very big and very public crush on Luke, one that Luke had been trying to gently dissuade him from for over a year. Nick might be good looking, but he was arrogant and selfish. Not to mention a notorious playboy. After Hogwarts re-opened Luke became a prefect, and began subtly warning any boys Nick pursued to steer clear of him. He really had tried to be a good influence on Rosier, but it didn't seem to have done much good.

"Just finished rehearsal?" Nick asked innocently, openly eyeing Luke up and down. "I do love a bloke who knows his way around an instrument."

"I've heard that one before, Nick. You're running out of material." Luke shook his head and continued walking. The other boy fell in step beside him.

"Oh I haven't even gotten started yet." The smaller boy replied flippantly, running a hand through his dark brown curls. "Did you see all of the good old alums making their way back for the merry weekend?"

"Yep." They started down a staircase to the second floor, where most of the student projects and exhibits were being displayed. "Ran into a few at lunch."

"I hear even Master Draco Malfoy himself made the trip." Nick chuckled. "Probably came to see if any of his destructive handiwork stuck around."

Luke stopped mid-step and gave the younger boy a stern look. "That's not polite, Rosier. You know that those years were hard for everyone, don't go dragging up old shite this weekend understand?"

Brown eyes widened as Nick dramatically placed a palm across his heart. "I swear on my life I will be the picture of innocence." He trailed his other hand over one of the taller boy's forearms. "If I'm not, you could always punish me."

"Perhaps." Luke's dark blue eyes hardened as he shook the hand off. "But I don't think you'd enjoy it."

OOOOOO

The entire second floor was filled with various projects and presentations put together by the students of Hogwarts. Severus Snape led his godson along one side of the corridor that housed many of the potions exhibits. Draco couldn't help but smile at how proud his godfather was of his students, and how freely he showed it now. While it was not to be mistaken that Professor Snape had in any way gone soft, he was finally free to show his appreciation of all of his students' hard work. They rounded a corner and nearly ran right into Professor Stallings.

"Oh! My apologies." She smiled up at them. "Isn't all of this just lovely?"

Draco noted the warmth that entered Snape's gaze as he replied. "Indeed, Professor Stallings, I was just showing Draco the potions exhibits."

"And I'm very much looking forward to the musical performances tomorrow night." The blonde added politely. "Will there be many students performing?"

"Oh yes!" Heidi said excitedly. "We have students from each year doing solos and duets, and then the evening will finish up with Mr. Kehoe and his friends' performance."

"Kehoe?" Draco couldn't stop himself from asking. He had seen the blue eyed boy carrying a guitar case earlier.

"Right," She nodded. "He and three other boys formed a sort of band last year, and tomorrow will be their first live performance. It's so thrilling!"

Just then, Draco saw said musician walking from the opposite direction with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. He felt a strange and urgent need to go join them, and made the split-second decision to kill two birds with one stone, as it were.

"Severus," Draco turned nonchalantly to his godfather. "Why don't you show Professor Stallings the fascinating potion that fourth year Ravenclaw girl was able to develop? I think she'd find it quite interesting."

"Draco…" Snape frowned, knowing exactly what the young man was up to. "I don't think…"

"I'd love to see it," The music teacher chimed in. She placed her hand on the older man's elbow, earning herself a completely shocked looking Potions Master. "Which way?" Without another word, Severus led her back down the hallway to the start of the potions projects.

Draco began to slowly make his way farther down the corridor to Luke and the three Gryffindors. He arrived at their little group just as they were watching a Hufflepuff boy demonstrate how he had taken a transfiguration spell and altered it to make a single quill turn into any kind of school supply one might need.

"Hello, Draco." Hermione greeted cheerily. "Are you enjoying the exhibits?"

"I am, Hermione, thank you." Draco often saw Hermione in the course of her work for the Ministry of Magic. She came to Gringotts every week to make deposits and withdrawals for her department.

"What I'm looking forward to is the Quidditch scrimmage in the morning." Ron interrupted. He slapped Luke on the back, bringing the Slytherin boy's attention away from the transfiguring quill. "I just wish we could suit-up and get out on the pitch with you lot!"

"You play Quidditch?" Draco asked, puzzled. He didn't remember Kehoe showing any interest in the sport when they were younger.

"That's right." Those dark blue eyes seemed to bore right down into his core. "I'm a Chaser."

"Not just that," Harry grinned. "He's been the captain of Slytherin team for the last two years."

"Too right!" Ron grabbed Luke by the arm and pulled him farther down the corridor, rapidly going over various Quidditch strategies.

Hermione rolled her eyes and followed. "Here we go again."

Harry and Draco trailed behind them at a more leisurely pace, stopping every now and then to look at this exhibit or that project a student was presenting.

"He's pretty impressive, isn't he?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Who?" Draco blinked in confusion. He'd actually been paying attention to the exhibits.

"Luke." He nodded ahead of them where the taller boy was easily visible over the heads of the other students. "He's really turned out well I'd say."

"And what makes you say that?" The blonde feigned neutrality.

"Oh, come off it Malfoy, you know you can see it too." Harry scoffed. "The lad helped rebuild this school, became a Slytherin prefect and captain of the House Quidditch team in the same year, encourages the Slytherins to mingle with students from other Houses, _and_ he's a talented musician." He paused before murmuring slyly, "Not to mention he turned out right bloody handsome to boot."

Draco Malfoy lost his composure for the second time that day and tripped over a nearby display table. After making sure he hadn't gotten anything on himself, he turned a steely glare on the Wonder Boy.

"_What_ are you talking about?" Malfoy hissed.

"Just stating the obvious," Harry shrugged innocently. "Anyone with a pair of eyes can see the same thing."

"Are you…" Draco swallowed nervously. "Interested?"

"Who? Me?" Green eyes twinkled at him, the bastard was actually enjoying himself! "Nah, he's not my type. He's a gorgeous, talented athlete, but not my type just the same."

"So who is your type then?" He snapped waspishly. "_Professor_ Longbottom?"

Harry stopped and genuinely looked surprised. "How'd you guess?"

Draco's mouth dropped open yet again, and this time he really did fall flat on his face, taking a diorama of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry down with him. Harry rushed to help him up and assure all of the staring onlookers that everything was fine. He repaired the student's project with a wave of his wand and pulled the stunned Slytherin along behind him.

"Look, it's nothing serious yet." Harry explained after they were a safe distance away. "But yeah, we've been spending some time together." He smirked at Draco's incredulous expression. "Hey, Luke Kehoe isn't the only one who got more attractive over the years."

"Bloody hell." Draco muttered. "If _you_ end up with _Neville Longbottom_, I'll eat my father's cane."

"Can I get that in writing?" Harry grinned.

OOOOOO

The next morning found all of the students and visitors packing themselves into the Quidditch stadium for the morning's scrimmages between the houses. Draco had hardly slept at all the night before, and was in a foul mood indeed by the time he sat next to Severus in the teacher's box. On Snape's other side sat Heidi Stallings, wearing an orange sweatshirt from her muggle Alma Mater in America, Syracuse. In front of him sat Longbottom, Potter, Weasely, and Granger, all decked out in Gryffindor red and gold. Draco himself had donned a tasteful scarf in Slytherin green. Soon it was time for the matches to start, and the very first of the day was between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Both teams flew out onto the field, wearing their new uniforms designed by Madam Hooch, which offered a lot more freedom of movement. Luke Kehoe flew forward to meet the Gryffindor captain at the center of the pitch. Even from this high up Draco found himself admiring the young man's athletic build. He shook his head and tried to focus on the match. The difference between a Quidditch scrimmage and an actual match was that the scrimmages were timed. That way, none of them would go on for days like Quidditch matches are apt to do. If neither team found the Snitch in the allotted amount of time, then the winner was determined by points. At the moment, Slytherin and Gryffindor were tied neck-and-neck, with no Snitch in sight. Draco had to admit that adding a time limit did make the game more suspensful, and his heart was beating a mile a minute as he watched the players zoom back and forth through the air. He looked down the pitch in time to see Luke sweep underneath a Gryffindor Chaser, pop the quaffle out from the crook of her arm, catch it, and then speed back towards the Gryffindor goal posts. Before the Keeper could even register what he'd done, Luke tossed the ball through the center ring. "Slytherin scores!" The announcing student shouted. Draco clapped politely along with Severus, while inside he was jumping up and down like a madman. Heidi applauded excitedly from her seat on his godfather's other side. He supposed, growing up in muggle schools, she never had much opportunity to go to wizarding events like this one. In the end, the Gryffindor Seeker caught the Snitch and won the scrimmage. After that, Hufflepuff beat Ravenclaw, Gryffindor beat Hufflepuff, and Slytherin won against Ravenclaw.

It was past noon by the time everyone began exiting the stadium to have lunch in the Great Hall. All four Quidditch teams were standing at the edge of the pitch, shaking hands and congratulating each other. Ron and Harry made a beeline for the Gryffindor captain, while Hermione and Neville continued on up towards the school. Severus stopped to shake Luke's hand.

"Very well done." The Potions Master said quietly.

"Thank you, Professor." Luke stood eye-to-eye with the older man now, but his whole demeanor still showed a respectful deference to Snape.

"It was so thrilling," Heidi congratulated him as well. "And tonight will also be a triumph, I can feel it!"

Luke extended his hand to Draco, who took it automatically. The large hand that gripped his was warm and calloused. It was as if someone had shot a bolt of magic straight up his arm. He found that he was reluctant to let go, but didn't want to arouse any suspicions from those watching. Severus and Heidi had started walking again, leaving him very much alone with the tall Chaser.

"Why didn't you play before now?" Draco asked suddenly. He was positive he'd never even seen the younger boy at tryouts back when he had played Seeker. Which was surprising, considering how the kid had practically been his shadow for three years.

Luke shrugged, causing that same lock of black hair to fall across his forehead. "Too nervous, I suppose."

Before he could stop himself, Draco snorted. "I highly doubt that."

Those blue eyes became very solemn as he looked down at the other Slytheirn. Draco felt rooted to the ground under the weight of that gaze, and he struggled to keep his breathing even. Luke took one step closer and leaned down, as if he was going to tell Draco a secret.

"I hope I never give you any reason to doubt me, Draco." Luke said softly, his deep voice reverberated in the blonde's very bones.

Draco fought to give him a coherent reply, until one of the other Slytherin players yelled out that they'd better go change or they were going to be late for the rest of the day's activities. With that, Luke stepped back out of the other's personal space and raised his broom in a little salute. "See you at the recital." He flashed a grin before joining the rest of the green-clad players headed to the locker room.

OOOOOO

Severus was amazed at how Heidi had managed to transform the Great Hall into a performance area for the recital that evening. Obviously, she couldn't do any of the magic herself, but all of her older students had volunteered to help set up. The platform normally reserved for staff seating had been expanded out into the room, with an open space in front of it in case any students wanted to move closer to the music, and then with chairs arranged neatly into four columns that took up the rest of the Hall. The back rows were reserved for the performing students so that they could get up and down without causing any disturbance, which the front few rows were reserved for staff and special guests, with the rest of the student body in between. Heidi had insisted on them having muggle microphones and speakers magicked to work within the space. She'd said it would make the experience of performing more "real" for the students. Magic balls of multicolored light hung from the ceiling, and would act as spot and mood lighting during the performances.

Professor Snape had arrived early to see if Heidi required any assistance, but apparently her students had everything covered. He was about to slip back out when Professor Stallings' voice rang out across the Hall.

"Professor Snape! You're quite early." She chuckled and handed off a stack of parchment programs with the show line up to one of her students. Heidi crossed the room, her teachers' robes swishing around her feet. "So what do you think?"

"Your students have done very well." He nodded down at her. The excitement in her amber eyes was contagious and he couldn't help but smile softly back at her. Heidi had flourished since coming to Hogwarts when it reopened two years ago. Severus had been unsure how a non-magical woman who was sent to muggle schools by her wizard parents would do teaching at a magical institution. But the students all loved her, and the music department had thrived on their enthusiasm. He couldn't deny that she was doing well here, and he also couldn't deny that he had developed rather strong feelings for the young woman. But what chance was there for anything like that? He was far too old for her, easily fifteen years her senior. And while Ms. Stallings had always treated him with the utmost kindness, he highly doubted that her feelings extended beyond basic friendship.

He realized she was speaking to him and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, Professor Stallings, what did you say?"

"You are coming to the performance tonight, aren't you?" Heidi asked again.

Severus blinked in confusion. "Of course, why would I not?"

"Just making sure," She chuckled. "Well, I'd better go help the students get ready. There are assigned seats for the faculty and alumnae, I made sure they gave you a good one." Heidi winked and was off in a whirl of blue robes and honey blonde hair. The Potions Master stood there, dumbfounded for a brief moment, before shaking his head over the enigma that every woman seemed to be and going in search of his godson.

When they arrived for the start of the recital, Severus was pleased to find that Heidi had indeed reserved two excellent seats for himself and Draco. They were placed in the second row, in the innermost two seats that reached the center aisle. Draco sat in the aisle seat itself, while his godfather took the one next to him, with the Headmistress on his left. The Great Hall was quickly filling up with students, faculty, and visitors. Minister Shacklebolt had even taken the evening off to join in celebrating Hogwarts' students' achievements. He sat in the front row, next to Potter and his friends. Draco noted with a smirk that Heidi Stallings had intentionally sat Potter and Longbottom next to each other. The energetic music instructor was more perceptive than he'd originally thought.

At 7:00pm on the dot, Heidi Stallings walked out onto the stage and was greeted by applause from much of the student body. She tapped a magically powered microphone to make sure it was working and smiled at the assembly.

"Welcome students, faculty, and guests! This has been an incredible weekend so far, showcasing the talents of our fantastic students here at Hogwarts." More applause drowned her out and she waited for it to die down. "Now, we are pleased to present those music students who wished to share their hard work with you this evening. Everyone should have a program that was left on your seat with the evening's line-up, as well as the names of all the students who volunteered for this event, and our resident Master of Ceremonies, Miss Becky Patterson!" With that introduction, a blonde fifth year girl from Hufflepuff joined the professor on the stage and spoke into the microphone.

"Good evening everyone!" Becky greeted excitedly. "I know you are all as anxious as I am to get started, so without further ado, let's begin the recital!" The audience clapped as she announced the first student who would be performing.

OOOOOO

Draco had to hand it to Professor Stallings, all of the performing students were doing quite well. The order of events seemed to be by age, starting with the first and second years who struggled valiantly through their musical pieces, and then on up to the older students. There were students playing instrument solos and duets, instruments accompanied by another student singing, and even a group of fourth years in Ravenclaw who had formed an Acapella quartet. After a while though, Draco was becoming impatient. It didn't look like Luke would be performing until the end of the show, and Draco was dying to hear him play. He'd seen the tall Slytherin occasionally in the wings of the extended stage, helping younger students get their instruments and sheet music organized. With a sigh, Draco crossed one ankle of his knee and allowed his posture to relax just a little bit. Only a few more acts and then Luke would perform.

At the moment, however, Luke was busy helping a fifth year Slytherin girl get untangled from the strap on her acoustic guitar. The girl was obviously nervous about playing and singing on her own, but Luke was able to help her calm down enough by the time it was her turn to walk onto the stage. He watched the girl take center stage after she was announced by Becky, head held high as she began her song. Looking out at the audience, Luke couldn't really make out many faces from his vantage point, but he did see the one person he was looking for. Draco Malfoy sat right where Professor Stallings said he'd be, in just the right spot to be seen despite the dim lighting of the hall and the bright glare of the spot lights. At first, the music teacher had been reluctant to go along with his plan, but eventually she had agreed to help. Luke had been spending just a little bit of time here and there around Draco since he arrived back for the weekend, only staying long enough to peak the older Slytherin's interest before backing off again. He'd figured out a long time ago that following the blonde around like he had when they were younger was no longer an option. Not only was it slightly inappropriate and extremely humiliating, it wasn't the way to gain the former Prince of Slytherin's attention. Luke had to let Draco come to him. That was the only way to see if there was any shred of a possibility that Draco could return his feelings. And if it didn't happen this weekend, then he'd resigned himself to the fact that it wouldn't happen at all. More people than he would have liked had ended up playing a part in this plan, Heidi Stallings, Harry Potter, even Harry's friend Hermione Granger. Luke didn't necessarily like so many people knowing his intentions, but it ended up being necessary for everything to run smoothly. Before he and his band went on as the last act of the night, there was a special song planned that wasn't listed in the program. That song was the cornerstone of Luke's plan, and he just prayed that it was received the way he intended.

As the next-to-last students on the program line up finished their performance, Becky Patterson came back on stage with a hand held microphone. Draco perked up in his seat, _finally_ Luke was going to perform.

"How is everyone doing? Haven't all of these acts been wonderful?" Becky exclaimed. The audience applauded loudly. Becky stepped aside as a grand piano was wheeled onto the right side of the stage, the top of it was left down so that the player would be visible. Draco was confused – He thought Luke played the guitar?

"As you can see," The MC announced. "We will have one more performance before the finale that is listed in your programs." There was a buzz of conversation in the room as they wondered who the unscheduled act could be.

Becky swept her hand to the set up piano on stage right, "I now present a duet, with music and lyrics written by our own Professor Stallings and Slytherin's Luke Kehoe."

Draco's grey eyes bulged out as Luke walked on stage and over to the piano. He was absolutely dashing in a grey button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a black vest, jeans, and a Slytherin green tie. There were several murmurs of appreciation from the younger girls in the crowd, and for some reason their reaction made Malfoy's teeth grind together. He glanced over at Severus, who looked equally surprised that Heidi would be performing the duet with Luke. Snape raised an eyebrow when he caught his godson looking at him, and the two came to a silent agreement not to mention what they were both probably thinking.

Luke sat down at the piano, and once Becky left the stage, a single spotlight illuminated him and the instrument. He began to play a slow and simple song that amplified through the room, singing the first verse by himself. His singing voice was husky and strong, sending a chill right down Draco's spine. When he came to the chorus, a second spotlight illuminated stage left, revealing Heidi standing in front of her own microphone. Her sweet soprano voice joined in and the song swelled with volume and emotion. It was one of the saddest, sweetest, most beautiful songs Draco had ever heard. Told from the point of view of a person who was lost in unrequited love, unwilling to let go, and yet who knew that they had reached the point where they must choose to give up on the person they longed for.* It wasn't as if Heidi and Luke were singing it to each other, more like they were in the same situation and empathizing with the other person. Their voices rose and fell as the piano music became more complex and full.

Draco had tears in his eyes by the time the last crescendo rose into the air and faded away and the song ended. He quickly blinked them back and stood with the rest of the audience to applaud, feeling like someone had squeezed his heart into a vice. Quickly, he schooled his features while the stage was being set up for the final act. Finally, Becky announced that the last performance of the evening would be a band formed by four seventh years, and Luke retook the stage with three other boys. They were all dressed similarly to Luke, except with different color ties.

One boy, a brunette with a red tie, picked up an electric guitar and took his place at the front of the stage. "Alright, Hogwarts?" He grinned into the microphone as students cheered. "I'm Nate Moore. Seventh, or however many years we've been here, Gryffindor. I play lead guitar." Laughter rolled through the students as Nate continued. "We've got Simon Smythe from Ravenclaw on keyboard," A skinny, dark haired boy with a purple tie whipped his finger across the keys and waved. "Fred Camden from Hufflepuff on drums," The husky blonde seated behind the drum set straightened his yellow tie and clanged a symbol. "And Slytherin's own Luke Kehoe on bass guitar." Luke grinned as he plugged his base into an amp, causing several of the younger girls to make swooning sounds.

"We started this band last year," Nate finished up their introduction. "We call ourselves The Four Houses!" With that, the band launched into their first song. Most of the students leapt to their feet and rushed to the open area in front of the stage for a better view. As a band, they were really very good, with a sound that ranged from classic to indie and alternative rock. They played five songs in all, with the middle one as a ballad. Their final song was fast and loud, with an energy that had the students on the open floor jumping up and down to the timing of the music. Draco couldn't get over how natural and at ease Luke looked up there. He played and moved effortlessly, occasionally lending his voice to sing back up to Nate. It was no wonder Professor Stallings had been building up their performance all weekend. Everyone stood again to applaud once The Four Houses finished their set, the four boys took a bow before pulling their music teacher onto the stage for a standing ovation of her own. Heidi thanked everyone for coming, as well as the students who performed and volunteered to help, and invited everyone out into the front hall of the castle for refreshments.

"A galleon for your thoughts, godfather?" Draco asked as they made their way out of the Great Hall. Snape had an even more pensive look on his face than normal.

"What?" Severus glanced back at him. "I was merely reflecting on the performances that made up the recital, Draco."

"Right," The blonde sniffed as he scanned the crowed that was gathering there on the ground floor. He finally spotted Luke, who had immediately been set upon by a swarm of younger year girls. The dark haired Slytherin kept trying to politely excuse himself, but was only saved when Potter stepped in and asked the girls if he could borrow the musician, and how could they say no to the Savior himself? Draco felt a strange twinge of jealousy as he watched the two of them talking and laughing. Even though Potter had already told him he was interested in Longbottom, of all people, it still made Draco realize just how little he knew about the younger boy. Potter had _lived_ with him for nearly a year, and had even offered to tell Draco more about this grown up Kehoe. Why had he said no again?

With a huff, Draco turned to locate Severus, only to realize that his godfather was currently deep in conversation with Heidi Stallings. There would be no interrupting him now unless he wanted to face the older man's wrath, which he did not. He was contemplating a hasty retreat when Harry caught sight of him and waved him over.

"Oi, Malfoy." Potter grinned once the blonde reached them. "It's hot as hell in here. We were just talking about grabbing some drinks and going outside for a bit of air, you in?"

One look at Luke, still in his vest and tie, with the chorded muscles of his forearms visible beneath the rolled up sleeves, was all it took for Draco to agree to meet them out there in five minutes. When he finally made it outside, Draco found Luke sitting by himself on the grass facing the lake with Ron and Hermione walking leisurely down by the water.

"Where's Potter?" He asked nervously. Kehoe looked up at him, the moonlight making his jewel blue eyes appear almost purple.

"Harry got trapped by the Minister of Magic," Luke chuckled, leaning back on his hands. "He said he'd be out here as soon as the requisite photo opportunity was over."

Draco snorted and sank down gracefully next to him, making sure to keep a safe amount of distance between them. He took a sip from his drink and watched as Weasley and Granger wove their way along the lake shore. How easy it looked for them…

"I'm sorry, what?" Malfoy realized that Luke had said something to him.

"Did you enjoy the recital?" He repeated evenly.

"I…" Draco's mouth suddenly went dry. "I…yes…I enjoyed it very much. Professor Stallings must be an incredible teacher."

"She is." Luke nodded, looking out contentedly at the lake.

Draco took the opportunity to study his profile, the strong jaw and cheekbones, the slopped nose, the wavy black hair that even now kept falling across his forehead. Without even thinking, Draco started to reach out to brush the lock of hair away, before snatching his hand back and running it through his own platinum hair instead. "Did you always have such an interest in music?"

Luke looked over and smiled softly at him. "Yes. My mum made me learn how to play the violin, but I like the guitar and the piano much better."

"I see," Draco felt woefully unequipped to talk to the younger boy. His only experiences with him were those of refusal and cruelty, and he cringed to think about it now.

Suddenly, he blurted out. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Blue eyes caught his own as Luke gave him a confused look.

"For…" Draco sighed and hugged his knees to his chest. "For the way I treated you when we were younger. You were just a kid then…you didn't deserve that."

Luke surprised him when he replied. "There's no need to apologize, that was a long time ago. Besides, you had a lot more going on in those days than you let on." He laughed at the eyebrow Draco raised in question. "Harry told me. Don't be upset with him, I pestered him about it the entire time we were rebuilding the school, eventually he broke down."

Draco looked down at the grass, a little angry at Potter for sharing his private business, and at the same time glad that Luke did know what things had been like for him then. It was nice to let the burden go just a little bit.

"You know," Luke brought him out of his maudlin thoughts. "All I ever wanted back then was to make you happy." Draco's mouth dropped open in surprise, but Luke went on before he could form a reply. "But when I realized that my always being around was having the opposite effect, I figured I ought to leave you alone for a while." He shrugged. "So I did."

The blonde swallowed thickly, feeling the unexpected sting of tears gathering behind his eyes. "I don't even know what to say."

"Finally!" Harry bellowed from behind them. Draco winced and quickly looked away from the blue-eyed boy, while Luke turned in his seat to greet the bloody Boy Wonder.

"Bloody timing you have, Potter." Draco growled as he stood and stalked down towards the lake. Even conversing with Weasely was preferable than the blasted Savior right now.

"Did I interrupt something?" Harry asked slyly once Draco was out of earshot. He dropped down into the place his year mate had abandoned.

Luke smirked right back at him and shook his head. "No, not quite yet."

OOOOOO

For all of Sunday morning and well into the afternoon, Draco Malfoy hid in his room like a first year. He debated back and forth with himself over whether it was even a good idea to stay for the ball that was scheduled for tonight. Maybe he should just go back to London and forget that this weekend even happened. Why? Because as much as he hated to admit it, he was absolutely and unbelievably attracted to Luke bloody Kehoe, and that was _not_ a good thing. The boy was still in school for Salazar's sake! Even taking into account that he was eighteen, a whole year over being legal, it was still absolutely not a good idea.

So why then, when Draco had finally worked up the nerve to leave, did he flop back down onto the bed with a defeated sigh? He couldn't do it. He couldn't just walk away without finding out if Luke still cared about him the way he used to. Maybe it was because he felt so guilty over how he'd treated him before, or maybe…maybe he was simply tired of being lonely. A loud knock on his door startled Draco so badly that he fell off of the bed and onto the floor. Stomping over to the door, he wrenched it open to find a smiling Harry Potter leaning against the doorframe.

"What do you want, Potter?" Draco grumbled.

"So this is where you've been hiding all day, is it?" Harry ignored the question and slipped into the room. He noticed Draco's open trunk on the floor and gave him a side-long look. "You're not leaving are you?"

"I'm thinking about it," Draco said petulantly. "Not that it's any of your business."

"I thought you'd be excited about the ball tonight." Potter let himself fall back onto Draco's bed and propped himself up with his elbows. "Getting all dressed up in poncy outfits and going to balls is the sort of thing you like to do, isn't it?"

"Oh, shut it." The blonde spat before sitting on the opposite end of the bed. "I don't know if I want to stay or not, alright?"

"Don't you want to see Luke again?" Harry asked innocently. "Because I know he sure wants to see you."

Draco glared at him distrustfully. "I don't like where you're going with this, Potter."

"Oi, come off it mate!" The brunette sat up, looking quite vexed. "You know you like him, and he's obviously been in love with you since he was a first year. So what's the problem?"

"Do you remember how horrible I was to him?" Malfoy grimaced. "How could he possibly still feel that way about me after I treated him like that, and then disappeared for three bloody years?"

"Beats me." Harry grinned as Draco threw a pillow at him. "But he does just the same. Hell, he's part of the reason I decided you weren't so bad after all."

Draco blinked repeatedly at him before running a hand through his hair, mussing the platinum strands. "I just don't understand."

"Well don't expect me to explain it." The Boy Wonder heaved himself off of the bed and headed towards the door. "Just don't be a git and come to the ball tonight, yeah? Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to go see a bloke about a plant." He winked and was out the door. Draco briefly contemplated hexing him, before sighing again and moving into the bathroom. A long, hot shower was exactly what he needed right now to clear his head.

OOOOOO

That evening, the entire Great Hall was lavishly decorated for the celebration ball. Silk banners hung along the walls and wrapped around the round tables that framed the dance floor, and Professor Flitwick had even enchanted a swarm of fairies to hover along the magical ceiling, adding extra twinkles of light to the starry sky.

Draco was actually a little glad that over the top dress robes were out of style this year, and had opted for a fitted black suite, with a black shirt and silver tie that matched his eyes. His hair was perfectly in place, his shoes shined, and he looked damn good if he did say so himself. It turned out that his decision to arrive fashionably late to the ball was wise; it allowed him to slip in easily without much notice. Draco spotted Hermione immediately, looking quite pretty in her lavender evening gown. He slid into an empty seat next to her and gave her a light peck on the cheek.

"You look lovely as always," Draco remarked as he snagged a glass of champagne from a nearby house elf.

"You are such a liar," She laughed. "But thank you just the same."

"Where's Weasley? Don't tell me he left you to fend for yourself."

"Oh, he's off somewhere with Harry and Luke talking Quidditch." Hermione made a face and took a sip of her own drink. "He's convinced that Luke should try out for one of the professional teams."

"Is he now?" Draco glanced around the room filled with milling students and adults dressed in their finest. Somehow that notion didn't sit quite right with him; Luke was obviously a musician at heart. Oi, were did _that_ come from?

"Ooh!" She grabbed his arm. "It looks like some of the faculty members are going to start off the dancing. I'm going to find Ron, he _promised_ me that he'd dance tonight." Hermione excused herself to locate her boyfriend. Draco stood and moved to a more secluded spot along the wall that would allow him a better view of the dancers taking their places for the first waltz. To his surprise, he saw Luke Kehoe standing with Professor Stallings. _Damn_ but Luke looked amazing, in his black suit, dark grey shirt, and a green and silver striped tie. He looked far older than his eighteen years as he bowed to Heidi and took up the starting position. Draco scanned the crowed and noticed Severus standing on the opposite edge of the dance floor, imposing as always in his sleek black robes. His eyes never left Heidi as she and Luke began to waltz with the handful of other couples on the floor. The pair moved gracefully in time with the music, smiling and chatting as they did so.

After the first stanza of the waltz had passed, it was now acceptable for other couples to join in. Draco saw Hermione drag Ron onto the floor and smirked, the redhead never was very good on his feet. Several other couples joined in, and Draco began to notice that Luke was intentionally leading Heidi towards the far end of the dance floor. He grinned once he realized what the younger boy was up to. On the next turn, he released Professor Stallings and melted into the crowd, leaving the stunned woman standing right in front of Severus Snape. The two teachers stared at each other for a moment, while Draco mentally shouted at Severus to '_dance with her!'_, and finally Snape swept into a deep bow and offered Heidi his hand. She smiled up at him and the two rejoined the flow of dancers. Perhaps Draco had been the only one to notice this little trick, but it warmed his heart to see his godfather look so happy.

Luke reappeared at the edge of the crowd, circling his way around the Great Hall. Draco suddenly got the feeling that the dark haired boy was looking for him, and his heart dropped into his stomach. Then, just as Luke was passing by the doors to the Hall, he was stopped by another boy from Slytherin with brrown curls, one that Draco vaguely remembered. He was younger than Luke, that much he knew for sure. What was his name again?

Draco's brows snapped together into a frown when the smaller boy suddenly pressed himself up against Luke, in a very noticeable and completely wanton display. His fingers itched to take up his wand and curse the little wanker as he watched Luke try in vain to free himself. But if there was one thing Draco Malfoy had, it was impressive self-restraint. He crossed his arms and leaned against the cool stone wall to observe. After multiple attempts to gently dislodge the boy, Luke finally grabbed him by the shoulders and held him at arm's length. He firmly made his point and released the brunette. Draco smirked in satisfaction as the young Slytherin fumed where he stood. It was then that the boy's name came to him: Rosier! Evan bloody Rosier's nephew! His delicate nose wrinkled in disgust. Thank Merlin that Luke had better sense than to be drawn in by a little chit like Nick Rosier.

By the time Draco looked up again, he realized that Luke was quickly closing the distance between them, moving easily along the edge of the crowd. He fully expected the taller boy to stop right there, but instead he smoothly brushed past Draco, catching hold of his sleeve long enough to pull the blonde off of the wall. Then he released him and continued on out a side door that Draco knew led to a small antechamber with a balcony. Puzzled, Draco stood rooted to the spot, unsure of what he was supposed to do. Then it hit him, Luke was giving him a _choice_. He wasn't forcing Draco to go with him, he was _asking_, and would accept whatever Draco decided. Filled with a renewed sense of confidence and gratitude, Draco swiftly crossed the space between himself and the door, and went inside.

OOOOOO

Luke Kehoe was leaning against the grey stone of the balcony railing, agitation clearly written on his face. How dare Nick ambush him like that? He'd been as nice as he could to the younger boy, but still had to be been firm about not being interested in him that way. Yet he still threw himself at Luke the first chance he got.

He had made it about halfway to where Draco was standing when Rosier had appeared in front of him.

"Have I told you yet how amazing you were last night?" Nick had purred, propping one hand on his hip.

Luke heaved an internal sigh. "Thank you, Nick, but if you'll excuse me…"

"What's your hurry?" The smaller boy closed the distance between them, smiling coyly. "You don't really think you're going to walk over there and have Draco fucking Malfoy fall head over heels for you, do you?" He slipped one hand around Luke's waist and tried to rub the other hand against his groin. "Why waste your time on him when _I'm_ right here?"

Luke glanced around quickly, keenly aware of what a spectacle Nick was making of them. He tried a couple of times to gently pry the other Slytherin off, but the brunette had a surprisingly strong grip. "Nick, stop it. I've told you, I'm not interested."

"Oh, come on!" Nick pouted. "What does that pompous prat have that I don't?"

It was then that Luke lost his temper. He grabbed Rosier by the shoulders and shoved him away, holding him out at arm's length like an unruly child. "For one thing, he has manners. Something you lack in spades." He spat. "Now listen to me, Nick. You will not try to do this again, and you will keep any negative comments about Draco or anyone else to yourself. Do you understand me?"

The younger boy's eyes widened slightly with fear before anger took over as he glared up at him. "Fine. I didn't want to fuck you that bad anyway."

Luke sighed and released him before quickly moving on around the ballroom. He could feel Nick glaring daggers at his back, but he didn't have time to worry about that right now.

Now he stood out in the cool night air, waiting to see if Draco would choose to come out here. Giving him a choice was key in this. He knew Draco would balk if he thought Luke was trying to force him into anything. Not that he would do that anyway. He cared about the other man enough at this point to know that he might just have to let him go. He shoved his hands into his pockets just as the door to the antechamber creaked open. Luke held his breath, and then breathed a huge sigh of relief when Draco Malfoy stepped out onto the balcony.

OOOOOO

Draco paused just outside the door, scanning the balcony until he saw Luke leaning against the railing on the far right side. Taking a steadying breath, he shut the door behind him and moved towards the blue-eyed boy. _Stop thinking of him as a boy_, Draco chided himself. _He's a grown man. A gorgeous grown man…Focus! _

It seemed like an eternity before Draco reached him. Luke pushed himself up off of the railing, hands still tucked casually into his pockets. Those deep blue eyes seemed purple again in the moonlight, and Draco felt completely drawn in. Licking his lips, he stepped closer, waiting for Luke to do or say something, _anything_ as long as it would end this waiting to see what was going to happen. Slowly, as if he were trying not to startle him, Luke took one hand out of his pocket and brought it up to softly brush his knuckles against Draco's pale cheek. The blonde's breath hitched when the hand moved to gently cup the back of his skull, there was so much tenderness in that one gesture that Draco simply didn't know how to react. Most, if not all, of his few relationships had been brief and purely physical. Never before had he felt so _valued_ by someone who wasn't a member of his family. He felt as if everything was upside down, _he_ was the older one, _he_ was the one that Luke had idolized for years, _he_ had always been the confident, aggressive one…why was it now all of a sudden he felt the need to let someone else take care of him? While Draco was having this internal argument with himself, Luke waited patiently. He lowered his head down until their foreheads were pressed together, bringing Draco back to the present.

Draco glanced up as Luke held him there, his lips mere inches away. His blood was pounding in his ears, and he could feel the taller man's breath ghost across his face, but Luke wasn't kissing him. Why not? What was he waiting for? Finally, Draco got tired of waiting. With a growl of frustration, he grabbed Luke by his jacket and brought their lips together. He had half expected kissing Luke Kehoe to be like magic shooting up his spine, electric, but it was slow and warm, as if they were melting together. It was a tangible loss when Luke pulled back slightly to study his face.

"Bloody hell…" Draco was in a total daze.

Luke must have liked what he saw, because the next thing Draco knew, Luke's other arm snaked around his waist and he was being thoroughly snogged right there on the balcony. Draco nearly moaned when he felt the tip of Luke's tongue slide along his lower lip, and gladly let him deepen the kiss further. Apparently that first kiss initiated by Draco was all Luke needed to take charge and ravish the other Slytherin. He felt the muscles beneath his hands flex as he slid them up to lock around the back of Luke's neck. Merlin, the boy was as solid as a fucking _tree_.

Neither of them knew exactly how long they stood there, luxuriating in the feel and taste of each other, they didn't even hear the door to the castle open. They also didn't hear the two sets of feet that walked out onto the balcony with them. What they did hear, was the distinct sound of a throat clearing behind them. Luke pulled away just enough to lift hooded blue eyes towards the intruders. Draco craned his head around and promptly blushed. There stood Severus Snape and Heidi Stallings. Snape had one arm around the petite woman's waist.

"I see that taking a turn around the balcony is not an option," Snape glowered at his godson and his companion. Draco was surprised when Luke's grip around his middle tightened protectively.

"Oh Severus," Heidi giggled. "Leave them be. Let's walk down to the lake instead." She waved goodbye to the boys before tugging the Potions Master back through the door.

"Well then," Draco coughed. "A bit awkward, that."

Luke turned his face back around, pressing a soft kiss to his lips and both cheeks before hugging the blonde tightly to his chest. "It's alright," He chuckled, the sound reverberating through Draco's chest. "Heidi already knew."

"I had a feeling." The slender man nodded, he took Luke's hand and led him over to sit against the balcony. "Look, there are a few of things we need to discuss."

"I know." Luke nodded and laced their fingers together. His hand nearly dwarfed Draco's.

"That song was…" Draco trailed off.

"About you, yes." Luke supplied.

Draco sighed. "And I've never had what you would call a _real_ relationship, so I think we need to take this slowly."

"I agree." Luke shifted to face him better.

"And you need to finish school." Draco said firmly.

Luke blinked. "Who said I wasn't?"

"I…I have no idea."

They stared at each other for a moment before they burst out laughing. "I think," Luke chuckled. "That we should just take it one day at a time. There's no reason to rush, right?"

Draco looked up into those jewel-tone eyes for a long time, seeing nothing but openness and affection looking back out at him. He smiled. "Right."

OOOOOO

EPILOGUE:

Draco Malfoy sighed contentedly, dozing in and out of consciousness as sunlight filtered through the open window. He could feel the steady heat of Luke's bare chest seeping into his back as they laid back together on a lazy Sunday morning. Occasionally, he would feel the rumble of his lover's voice vibrate down his spine as Luke hummed the tune of a new song he and Nate were working on. Draco loved it.

Taking their romance slowly had been the right thing to do. It had allowed Draco to become accustomed to the idea of having a constant presence like Luke in his life, while Luke was able to finish his last term at Hogwarts and decide what he wanted to do as a career. Not one week after their graduation, the boys of The Four Houses were offered the opportunity to record an album and go on a small promotional tour. Their popularity among young witches and wizards had risen quickly, and they were already preparing songs for a second album. Before that first tour, however, Draco had brought Luke home to Malfoy Manor to meet his mother. Narcissa adored Luke, and the three of them spent a pleasant weekend together. Upon returning to Draco's townhouse in London, they had finally taken their relationship to the next level. Draco had been mildly disappointed that he wasn't Luke's first, but he really didn't have much room to talk on that subject and had decided to let it go.

Now they had been together for over a year, during which time they had celebrated Luke's nineteenth birthday, Draco's twenty-first, and Draco had asked Luke to move into his townhouse with him. They'd spent all day Saturday moving the musician's things in, and were now enjoying some much deserved down time.

"How does that sound?" Luke asked from behind him. Draco loved how much deeper his lover's voice was in the mornings, it always sent a chill down his spine.

"Hmmm, sounds lovely." Draco murmured, still not fully awake yet. He smiled and twitched when Luke poked him in the ribs. "Well it does, you don't need me to tell you that."

"No, but I like to hear it." The taller man grinned and wrapped his arms tighter around Draco's torso. He tucked his chin into platinum blonde hair and inhaled deeply. "You know we have to go to Harry and Neville's housewarming party tonight, right?"

Draco snuggled as close as he could get and grunted. "Ugh, is that really tonight?"

"Indeed." Luke rumbled. Draco's moving around had woken him up in more way than one that morning. He kissed the top of his love's head and began working his way down behind the shell of his ear and onto a pale throat.

Out of nowhere, Draco asked, "Do you think we could get a cake in the shape of a cane made for the party tonight?"

"Huh?" Luke stopped his ministrations long enough to fix him with a confused look, then continued on his path to Draco's shoulder. "I suppose so. Why do you ask?"

Draco chuckled and arched into the other man's touch, there would be time to get a cake later.

"I lost a bet."

The End.

*If anyone is interested in hearing the song that inspired this scene, and the fic in general, look up "Say Something" by A Great Big World on youtube! That's the kind of song I imagined Luke and Heidi singing together. Thanks for reading!


End file.
